1. Field of the Invention
There is an increasing demand by users for convenient systems based on internet-connected devices, including mobile telephones, hand-held devices, car-phones, laptop computers, or other electronic devices to obtain and pay for goods or services. Often, these devices use software commonly known as an application, or “app”; a piece of software that can run on the internet, on a computer, on a mobile phone or other electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entry systems use a variety of ways to record when a person or vehicle enters and exits a facility or space. Some entry systems may charge an entrance fee, either flat or incremental. When charging an incremental fee, many existing systems time-stamp entry and exit to determine elapsed time and calculate the proper incremental rate.
As a non-limiting description of related art, some entry and exit transactions occur at parking facilities. Attended parking facilities may have a worker on site to record vehicle arrival and accept payment upon vehicle leaving. These attended parking facilities may charge a variable fee based on the length of time that a vehicle is parked in the lot, garage or other parking facility.
Unattended parking facilities may not have an attendant on site throughout the entire day, so the attendant is not there to record when vehicles arrive or leave. Therefore these parking facilities typically charge a flat fee. Other unattended facilities do not have a gate or full-time attendant, and a worker goes to the facility at various times during the day to determine if all parked vehicles have paid the entrance fee. Alternatively, some unattended parking facilities charge a variable fee based on the length of time parked, however these facilities make a substantial investment in gates, gate arms or other moveable barriers, and terminals to record the time of entrance, exit and determine elapsed time and incremental fee.
In addition, there are other existing situations in which a barrier opens to allow entry and exit to and from a secured space, and to optionally charge a flat or incremental fee. Other non-limiting descriptions of related art include systems for entrance to, exit from, and optionally paying for, a locker, storage space, hotel room, conference room, a vault or safe, amusement park, game spaces, and gyms.